Deux Ames Un Coeur
by Mae M.G
Summary: After a night of passion, a knock on Harry's front door forces Hermione back to reality when Ginny shows up a month later to reclaim Can Hermione be strong enough to let go and watch her own soul mate find love and happiness with someone else? *This is a small mini-series*
1. Part I

**'Deux Ames Un Coeur' Translated: Two Souls One Heart. This is a Hermione G/Harry P pairing. This is a small mini-series. **

**I'm not the wonderful J.K. Rowling, BUT I do thank J.K. Rowling for creating this wonderful world and the characters within it, because without you, there would be no story or stories to write! :D**

* * *

**Deux Ames Un Coeur**  
**Part I**

There was a series of rapid knocking coming from the front door.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Harry called out. Hermione watched his emerald eyes flick to hers and the apology reflecting in them.

"It's okay."

Harry gave her an appreciative smile before he bowed out of the kitchen. Hermione tended to the makings of scrambled eggs that Harry had abandoned. She felt a bit uneasy standing in his kitchen in nothing but his shirt. It came to a little above mid-thigh. She shuffled her feet as she watched the sizzling liquid as it was quickly forming into a solid. She still couldn't believe she was here right now. She couldn't believe what happened the night before.

She blushed, recalling those intimate moments they had shared. She was quickly broken out of her trance when she heard another series of rapid knocking that was interrupted by Harry opening the door. Her heart literally stopped when she heard the name Harry uttered in complete shock. She squeezed her eyes shut as reality swamped around. The sting of it almost shattered her into pieces when she listened to the voices in the living room of Harry's flat.

"Ginny, what're you-"

"I-I made a massive mistake," Ginny stammered. "I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe it was just a case of cold feet. I don't know, Harry, but I'm here. I'm here now – ready to take the next step."

"Ginny, it's been an entire bloody month."

"I know that-"

"You were the one that ended it-"

"Harry-"

"A day before our wedding."

"Bloody hell, Harry! I know!" Ginny cried out in frustration. There was complete silence and Hermione waited frozen at the stove. Moments ticked away, driving Hermione crazy until she heard Ginny continue in an unfamiliar soft and vulnerable voice. "I know, Harry. I was scared. We're so young. We barely have lived. All we've known is death and war. We had to grow up fast, you know? I watched my brother's relationship crumble. And I was just so scared that we were rushing things."

"Ginny-"

"No, please," Ginny interrupted. "I need to get this out. Hermione came to see me two weeks ago. She told me that you weren't taking the break up well. She was concerned about you. I don't remember half of what she said, but there was one thing that stuck out." She paused. Hermione turned off the stove. "She said a soul mate will come into your life. They'll challenge you to feel so deeply, to be a better person, to fight harder, and to love unconditionally that it shatters you. You'll want to fight the feeling, because it just feels too perfect and too much. You'll begin to let that fear consume you. And she said that if you're not careful and let fear rule you, you might miss out on the best bloody thing in your entire life." She heard Ginny break into tears. "Harry, she told me that I'm blessed that you found a soul mate in me and that I shouldn't let that fear control what is meant to be."

Hermione inhaled sharply, feeling the last thrust of the knife slice deep into her heart. This was how it was supposed to be, she told herself, dissolving into tears. No matter how she felt about Harry, she refused to stand in his way of happiness. She would always love him and she would cherish the stolen moments that she was certain were never supposed to happen. She furiously wiped at her tears as she quickly transfigured clothes from kitchen clothes and rushed to put them on.

She quickly ran the kitchen faucet to splash water on her face. When she felt she looked decent, she started to head out of the kitchen.

"Harry?" Ginny asked strangely. "Are you... Are you alone?"

"Um, Ginny..." Harry trailed off, pausing for a moment. "I think we need to talk-"

"Yes, you two certainly do," Hermione interrupted, flying into the living room. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was just her. "I'm glad you at least listened to something I said," she said, winking at Ginny. The younger girl smirked in response. She looked over at Harry, who was looking at her in surprise. "So, Harry, I'm just going to head out."

When she attempted to make it to the door, Harry caught her arm and forced her to look at him. "Hermione, what're you doing?"

Hermione looked into his beautiful eyes. She gave him a forced smile. "Cementing fate," she told him in a whisper. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Your soul mate is waiting, Harry. Don't keep her waiting." She glanced over at Ginny who was now watching them with narrowed and suspicious eyes. "I will always love you, Harry," she murmured into his ear when she leaned up and gave him a hug. "But it's time for me to let go."

Harry frowned at that. He opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione quickly rushed out the door. Before he could even attempt to stop her, she was already apparating away.

* * *

A year and half ago, Harry had found her drowning herself in a bottle of firewhiskey. It hadn't been her finest moment, but she wasn't taking Ron and her break up well. It wasn't that the break up wasn't a mutual decision – it definitely had been. They both agreed that the spark or magic was definitely missing in their relationship. However, she had heard that Ron was out on a date when she went to eat dinner at the Burrow. Molly had accidentally spilled the beans out of excitement that Ron had met a nice girl and was on a date when George asked Ron's whereabouts.

Hermione had tried to keep it together and she had succeeded to act accordingly. She had disappeared after dinner and faded out of conversations until she knew she wouldn't be missed. When she left, she didn't think anyone would take much notice of it. However, when Harry showed up, she should've known. He always knew when something was wrong, which only made her love him even more.

She never had to explain anything to him – he just knew. And she had that horrible feeling of dread that he knew that she had loved him from the very first day she had met him on the train. He never said a thing. Why would he? He was in a relationship with the love of his life. He had recently proposed to her. Why would he bloody even address it?

"Hermione," Harry whispered, grabbing both the bottle and the glass she had on the table. "I don't think this is the best way to deal with this."

She snorted. "Why the hell bloody not, Harry? It seems to work bloody well for a lot of people."

"Name one," he challenged.

She paused, thinking about it for a moment. When nobody came to mind, she just grumbled to herself. She ignored Harry's soft chuckle as he took the bottle and glass to her kitchen sink. She let out an outrage cry as he began to pour the contents down the drain.

"Harry!" she squeaked.

When she drew near to stop him, he caught her around her waist. Damn those seeker instincts, she had thought to herself, when he backed her away from the sink. "Hermione, I refuse to watch you turn to alcohol to deal with your problems," he told her sternly. "I know it hurts. I know you wanted it to work, but whether you believe it or not, this was probably for the best. Ron would be so pissed off right now if he knew what you were doing right now."

"No, he's on a bloody date, Harry," Hermione protested angrily. "He doesn't give a bloody damn about me. Don't pretend that he cares!"

"Hermione, you don't love him!" he gasped. His emerald eyes looked down into hers.

Hermione reddened. "I know that!"

"Then why does it matter if he's on a date with someone else?"

"Because I'm always bloody left behind!" Hermione cried out, shoving Harry away from her. "You're already gone! You're getting married! And then, Ron will find somebody!" Her entire body began to shake as she looked him directly in his beautiful and concerned emerald eyes. "And then, I'll have bloody nobody. Nobody to talk to, nobody to turn to, and nobody left to give a damn about me!"

Harry growled, grabbing her arm and yanking her to him. His eyes bore down into hers. "That's bollocks, Hermione," he said in a low and dark voice that was laced with hurt and anger. "I will always care about you. No matter if I'm somebody's husband, if I'm somebody's father, if I'm somebody's friend, I will always be here for you. You're bloody delusional to think any differently." He squeezed his eyes shut, pausing for a moment to get a hold of himself. "You're everything to me, Hermione. We've been through hell and back. If you think I'm just going to let you go after everything, I hope you know I'll follow you to the ends of the earth to bring you back."

Hermione looked into his eyes in shock. She watched him break away from her as he headed back over to the kitchen sink. She didn't even attempt to thwart him as he finished emptying the bottle of firewhiskey. She numbly walked out of her kitchen into the living room to sit on her sofa. She heard Harry come in shortly and take a seat next to her. They didn't say one word to another. He just handed her a glass of water, which she accepted.

"I love you, Harry," she whispered softly.

He sighed. "I know you do."

"No, I mean I really love you."

"Love, you're hideously drunk," he chuckled. He searched her eyes and the laughter disappeared. "Hermione—"

"Don't," she said, shaking her head. She took a sip of her water. "I know Ginny is your soul mate. I'm not stupid, Harry, but I can't help how I feel about you." She sighed. "I guess I should've known Ron and I wouldn't work out. I love Ron, but not how I love you. Perhaps, that has always been the problem with me."

"Hermione, you don't mean any of this." Harry's voice had been so quiet and so soft that she almost didn't hear it.

She laughed, shaking her head as she got to her feet. "Oh, I wish that was so," she muttered as she downed the rest of the water. "When I first met you on the train, I knew I would protect you from whatever evil that came after you. I looked into your eyes and I knew that I couldn't ever live without you." She gave him a little smile. "My mum used to tell me that there would be a time when a soul mate would come into your life and it will absolutely wreck your heart. That's what you do to me, Harry. You wrecked me and keep wrecking me and you don't even bloody know. Only those that are truly blessed will keep their soul mates and it will be beautiful. So beautiful." She leaned down clumsily and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have no doubt that you and Ginny will achieve that happiness."

She leaned down further and kissed him thoroughly, surprising both herself and him. He didn't even attempt to stop her. In fact, his hands tangled in her bushy locks as he deepened the kiss. She gasped, feeling her knees weaken as she toppled unto him. They continued to kiss passionately until they finally pulled away from one another. She gazed into his emerald eyes and sighed as she gave him one small kiss.

"Thank you for that, Harry," she whispered. "I always wondered what it would've been like."

With that, she pushed off of him and headed to the back of her flat to her room. When she tunneled into her bed, she felt the covers being pulled around her. Her eyes peered into those eyes of his as he tucked her in. She gave him a smile and he leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead. She watched him as he walked back out of her room. She knew he had slept on her sofa, because in the morning, he was waiting with a hangover potion ready for her. They never addressed what had happened that night.


	2. Part II

**Deux Ames Un Coeur**

**Part II**

Hermione arrived at Ron's flat and started to frantically knock on his door. She was pounding on it. Her tears were already streaming down her cheeks. When the door opened, Ron's eyes widened in shock as he took in her appearance. He stood there for a moment just staring until he shook out of it and quickly gestured her inside his flat.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked as he ushered her to his sofa.

She wiped at her wet cheeks. "I'm a bloody fool. So, so stupid."

"Uh, fool? Stupid? No, I don't believe that for a moment."

"You don't understand, Ron!" she gasped, shaking her head. She bit her lip as she looked into her best friend's eyes. "Har-Harry and I slept together last night."

She waited for Ron to react accordingly. She waited for him to burst out laughing, to deny it, or to get mad. She waited him to do something. What she didn't expect was for Ron to grin madly at her confession. She frowned, wondering why in the world Ron would look so bloody happy over his best friends shagging especially one of his best friends had recently been in engaged to his baby sister.

"About bloody time!" Ron finally burst out. He shook his head. "It took you two long enough. I mean, blimey, you guys move the pace of a turtle!"

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Ron?"

"Oh, don't act like it wasn't so bloody transparent, Hermione," he told her, sporting a lazy lopsided smile. "You guys couldn't be more transparent in how you two feel about each other. It was so written in your eyes and how you looked at each other."

"Ron, you-you don't understand," she whispered. "Ginny... she came back this morning."

Ron's eyes widened at that piece of information. His eyebrows shot up and his mouth rounded in an 'o'. He shut his eyes then shook his head. Hermione wondered how he was going to react to this. She and Ron both knew that Ginny was his childhood sweetheart. There was no bloody way that he would turn her away for anyone even if it was Hermione. Ron bit his lip, appearing deep in throught . He sighed then as he got to his feet.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, racking a hand through his hair. He blew out a breath. "How about... How about I pour us something strong? This requires something strong."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement and watched him move across the room to his liquor bar cabinet. He took out some firewhiskey and poured some into two glasses. He walked back to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. He handed her over the glass and she didn't even hesitate to down it.

"Sheesh, easy there!" Ron warned, shaking his head. He took a sip of his. "So, what did Harry say? What did he do?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't stick around long enough."

Ron arched his eyebrow at her. He took a deep breath as he took another sip of his firewhiskey before he put the glass down the coffee table in front of the sofa. He turned back to Hermione and cupped her face in his hands. Startled, Hermione looked into his blue eyes as he continued to look into hers.

"Don't take this the wrong way," he said gently. "But for being the brightest witch of our age, you're bloody stupid for just up and running away."

She growled, shrugging off Ron's hands. "I wasn't running away!"

She got to her feet, stealing his glass and drinking the rest of his firewhiskey. Ron didn't even protest. She fixed him with a dark glare that dared him to deny her. He put his hands up in surrender as he relaxed unto his sofa. She sighed, knowing Ron was just trying to help. He wasn't trying to hurt her feelings. Maybe, she should've stayed to see how everything played out. In her dreams, she could fantasize that Harry would turn away Ginny and choose her. However, she rarely believed in fairytales or fairytale endings... at least not when it came to her.

It had always been Harry. Ron even knew it and he had somehow forgiven her for it. Maybe, it was selfish, but she couldn't lose them – her best friends. They had been there for each other since the very beginning. Their friendship was an epic tale that kept continuing and evolving. If she even attempted to insert herself into Harry's life in a position she knew he would've never allowed her to star in if there was a chance that Ginny would come back... no, he would choose Ginny over her. She knew this! She had watched Harry's feelings and the way he looked at Ginny change long ago during their youth. It was wishful thinking at best to believe she had a chance. She would always be his boring and studious best friend – the clever sidekick. Ginny was fiery and spontaneous. She was everything that Hermione wasn't – beautiful, adventurous, and athletic.

"I-I know when I don't stand a chance," she said. Tears escaped down her cheeks. "If there was any chance that he would feel the same way that I do, I wouldn't know what to do. I don't think I could ever believe it."

"Hermione, you shouldn't sell yourself short," Ron told her, capturing her arms. "Listen to me, I think you should seriously go talk to Harry."

"I can't do that, Ron."

"Yes, you can," he countered. "You apparate back and knock on his door-"

"I can only imagine how that turns out," Hermione gasped. She struggled against him. "Ginny answers the door in nothing but his bloody shirt. I'll look at her and I'll know. It's the same truth that I've come to every bloody time. I'm not her, Ron."

Ron tightened his grip. "No, you're not. You're Hermione – our Hermione. Harry, nor I, would've wanted you any differently. Why can't you see how special you truly are?" He shook her a little. "You built this mental wall in your mind and tricked your heart to believe you're not good enough-"

"Because I'm not!" she cut in with a shout. Tears fell down her cheeks. "I know what type of woman Harry should be with and I don't come close. She has to be fun, has to be full life, and she has to make him laugh."

"Hermione-"

"Ron, please, stop!"

She shook her head, finally crumbling into pieces. Everything came to the surface and bubbled over. All her pain and all her anxieties just bleed out of her as if she was a freshly made wound. She collapsed to the ground. Her body heaved as she wound her arms around herself. Ron knelt before her and she felt him rub circles across her back. She took deep breaths, trying to once again regain her composure.

Her dark eyes gazed into his eyes. "I need to get out of here. I can't be here. I can't be here when he tells everyone that they're back together."

Ron bit his lip before he nodded. "Shell Cottage is available. I'll owl Bill a message telling him that you're headed there."

"Thank you," she murmured.

She watched him sigh before allowing him to pull her into his arms, letting the warmth of his body to melt the chill in her bones.

* * *

Two weeks earlier, Hermione had attended the Burrow for dinner. She had watched the look of disappointment wash over the redhead when she realized Harry wasn't coming. For somebody who had called off the wedding, there had been too much hope and desperation in those depths to not mistake the feelings of the youngest Weasley. When she finally caught Ginny alone, she had a heart-to-heart with the petite redhead. She must've got through to her especially if she had finally showed up at Harry's door.

Hermione sighed, absentmindedly following Bill around Shell Cottage as he told her where everything was. She had rushed back to her little studio and packed a bag. She was in the midst of packing when she heard knocking on her front door. She had zipped up her bag and dragged out of the bathroom,. She had walked over to the front door and stood on her tiptoes to look through the peephole. She bit her lip, realizing it was Harry. She gasped, backing up a couple steps.

"Hermione! I know you're in there!" he called out. "I watched you come back."

She had kept quiet, refusing to give away anything.

"We need to talk, Hermione." There was a moment of silence then more pounding on the door. "We need to talk about last night... and this morning."

She shook her head. "Harry, just go back to Ginny."

"Damn it, Hermione. Please open the door."

"No," she said, pressing her back against the door. She slid down until she was sitting on the ground.

"We need talk about this."

"Harry, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm leaving. I don't know when or if I'll come back," she told him. "I'll be safe. I promise. I just want you to be happy."

"Hermione-"

"And I can't make you happy." She sniffled. "But she can. She will. When you marry her, I-I want you to forget about me, okay? Pretend that night never happened. Please, just forget." She swallowed hard as she shakily got to her feet. "I love you, Harry Potter. Goodbye."

She literally jumped back when there was a loud blast. She gasped, stumbling back. She watched as chunks of wood flung into the studio. She quickly raced over to her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She watched Harry break down the door. They looked at each other for a moment before she gave him a sad smile and apparated away.

"Hermione?" Bill called out to her.

Hermione blushed, realizing she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had zoned out on Bill. She looked at the older man and gave him a sheepish look. He just gave her a slight smile as he brought her in for a quick embrace.

"You'll find a way to cope," he whispered to her. "It's never easy to get over the one you love. You probably never will, but you have to try your best to move on."

She nodded in agreement with that assessment. "Thank you, Bill."

She watched him walk out of Shell Cottage, leaving her alone. She heard the sound of the waves. The scent of salt and fresh air made her feel a bit lightheaded. She was certain she'd get used to it. Bill had told her that she could stay as long as she needed. She had thanked him profusely. She needed to find another place to live and set up arrangements. She thought back to the offers made to her in foreign countries.

She walked over through the small cottage. She choose the small room, overlooking the ocean. She put down her bag on the bed. In the course of two days, everything had changed. She had got to experience what it would feel like to be with man she loved so dearly and then she had to let him go. She had to let him go for his sake. She knew he'd feel indebted to her. If he had went the opposite direction and decided against rekindling his romance with Ginny, she would never forgive herself for being the reason for it. None of the kisses he gave her were hers. They were stolen moments and stolen kisses.

One time at the Burrow, she had been washing dishes and had looked outside. She watched Harry take Ginny into his arms and they danced to their own internal music. It was such a romantic moment that she had felt like she was intruding on. He swept her about and twirled her. Ginny adored every moment. The picturesque snapshot of bliss and love so perfectly mastered in that one moment. It was hard to ignore that truth that she would never be that to him.


	3. Part III

**Deux Ames Un Coeur**

**Part III**

Last night had been the best night of Hermione's life. However, now that the surreal closeness and warmth of intimacy had worn off, the awkwardness of the situation fell upon them in the morning light. She awoke first to find herself tucked up against Harry with his arm draped over her. She didn't dare move in fear of waking him. For a few moments longer, she would soak up this magical time with him. She could pretend that he loved her beyond friendship until harsh reality broke the spell.

Then it happened. The spell broke. Harry stirred from his sleep. His body shifted against her and his arm slipped off her. His body retreated from hers and all that was left with was emptiness. She swallowed back the tears that threatened to escape until Harry slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom. A few tears finally fell and she brushed them away with her hands. She slowly sat up and drew her knees to her chest. Wrapping her arms about her knees, she stayed like that until he came back. Her eyes met his and he came to an abrupt stop. All the memories from last night seemed to flood her at once. He then looked down for a moment, breaking eye contact.

It was then that she knew it had been one-sided. The look of guilt that swept over his features was clear as day. The pain crippled her, making it hard to breathe. She squeezed her eyes shut. This was all her fault. He regretted sleeping with her. All that tenderness and warmth wasn't meant for her. It was meant for one woman and she couldn't ever be her.

"Hermione?"

Without looking at him, she shook her head. "Don't, Harry."

"Hermione-"

"Harry, it's fine."

She quickly found the first piece of clothing she could find and it happened to be Harry's shirt. She turned away from him and desperately tugged it on over her head. She nibbled her bottom lip as she got up from his bed. Some many thoughts and feelings were coiling within her, building up that wall within her even sturdier. She needed to get herself together. If she wasn't careful, she could lose his friendship.

_Bathroom. _She would be safe in the bathroom. The only problem was Harry stood between her and the bathroom. So when she walked towards him, she gave him a forced smile and tried to sneak around him. Her attempt was thwarted by Harry when he purposely blocked her way. She was literally about to breakdown and needed to find some privacy.

"Harry, there's-there's no need to get into this," she chuckled, trying once again to make a break for the bathroom.

Yet again, Harry blocked her way. "Hermione, running away from this isn't going to make it go away."

"I'm not running away from anything."

He cupped her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You can't just pretend that last night didn't happen. It can't just be swept underneath the rug."

"Harry, I get it. We shagged. You were drunk. It happened, okay? Let's just move on from this-"

"Hermione, I remember everything you said last night," he murmured. "And did you really think I'd forget that other night?"

Hermione froze, pressing her fingernails into the palm of her hand. Her mind was racing frantically now for a way to escape. He was so bloody drunk! He wasn't supposed to remember what she had confessed. He wasn't supposed to bring up things that needed to stay buried. She gulped, stealing a hesitant look into his emerald eyes. The truth was reflected in them. There was no way she could deny it. Harry would be able to tell right away that she was lying.

"It-It doesn't ch-change anything," she stammered, backing away.

"Hermione-"

"No, no matter what I feel, it doesn't matter," she told him sternly. She watched Harry arch an eyebrow at that in obvious disbelief. "I-I didn't confess those things to force or trap you to being with me, Harry," she gasped, starting to shake a little. "I just wanted to ease your pain even if it was only for a little while. I just wanted to-to make you feel better, because..."

Hermione trailed off, realizing she had just set herself up. Harry crossed his arms, waiting for her to continue. Her eyes widened in panic as she anxiously looked for an escape. She stammered out jumbled reasoning. The heavy look of grim disbelief deepened in Harry's expression and eyes. There was tension in his muscles. She could see it in the lines of his body. He obviously wasn't happy with her right now.

"Please, Harry," she whispered her soft plea, breaking finally into tears. Emerald eyes flicked to hers. "I've come to terms with it long ago that it's clearly one-sided. So-So you see, there's nothing to worry about, Harry. I'm fully aware that it was just a one night stand. It would've been mighty foolish to believe you'd ever..."

Harry walked straight up to her. "That I'd ever what?"

Hermione blushed and looked away.

"Hermione," he urged, lifting her chin.

"I know you were probably thinking of Ginny when you..." she trailed off as she tried to move away from him, but he wound an arm around her back. This was pure humiliation on top of heartbreak. "I'm not pretty and I'll never be stunning or beautiful or glamorous – not like Ginny. I'm not thin or fit like her either. I'm-I'm grotesquely flawed. "

She started to become painfully aware of her state of undress, feeling a wave of unease settle into her bones. She yanked at the hem of Harry's shirt that she was wearing further down over her thighs. Harry reached down, tugging her hands away from the shirt. She chewed her bottom lip as her eyes met his. There was an intensity burning deep in his eyes.

"You were drunk," she murmured, when Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Very, but I do remember everything."

She shivered when his mouth found the sensitive spot right below her earlobe. "Harry, you don't need to do this."

She inhaled sharply when he nipped at the spot then gasped when he tentatively licked her earlobe. When he drew her earlobe into his mouth, her fingers curled into his arms. Her traitorous body rebelled against common sense, melting into him as her emotions and desires came bubbling to the surface.

"No, Harry. Please stop! You-You don't want this!" she argued as she attempted to desperately push him away. "I'm not what-"

"Hush, love." He effectively silenced her with a tender kiss. "Stop running from this."

As if he sensed her protest, he once again drew her into a passionate kiss. She was losing control of herself, her body, and her heart. The deadly combination of her body and her heart with his mouth, his hands, and his body easily overrode her mind and her reasoning why this was an awful idea. Soon she was just reacting on instinct and need. When he yanked his shirt from her body, she was too far gone to stop him or herself.

Later on, they were in the kitchen, making a late breakfast. They were in the midst of talking about dating and take it slowly when the doorbell rang and a series of excessive knocking. Hermione couldn't believe she had ever let herself believe she ever had a chance with him. She had been such a fool to think that they could be together, but reality swept in with Ginny and all Hermione's dreams and hopes of the future that she never dared to believe shattered at her feet.

* * *

Very reminiscent of Bill and Fleur, Harry and Ginny stood as they had. Both Harry and Ginny looked breathtaking in their attire. Hermione watched as the ceremony continued on without delay or hindrance. She could hear her heartbeat, quick as fluttering hummingbird's wings. She waited for the moment that would seal Harry to Ginny and Ginny to Harry. When that moment came, Hermione felt the jagged rip of her heart. She looked down at herself and noticed blood soaking the top of her dress. Her fingers touched the wet material. Shakily, her fingers were covered in blood. Panicked, she rose to her feet and stumbling backwards only to fall.

Her eyes rested upon the newly married Ginny and Harry. Her eyesight began to fade in and out as the couple turned from her. Hand in hand, they walked away, leaving Hermione to bleed out on the ground. She kept calling Harry's name, but he never turned around. He just kept walking further and further away until her vision faded to black.

Hermione screamed, jolting upright in her bed. She was panting and crying inconsolably. Her sweat-soaked shirt and pajamas stuck to her skin. Her eyes surveyed her surroundings. She could hear the waves from the ocean and see the moonlight upon the floorboards. She shakily took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. It was only a dream. It wasn't real. Too riled up to go back to sleep, she shoved the bed covers off her body and slipped out of bed.

Deciding a hot cup of tea should do the trick, Hermione placed the kettle on the stove top. She grabbed a mug, a small jar of honey, and a spoon. She placed them on the table and plopped down in a seat, waiting for the kettle to whistle. Just as the kettle whistled, Hermione jumped at the sound of knocking on the door. She frowned, wondering if it was Ron or Bill. Nobody, other than family and friends of Bill, were allowed near the cottage due to the protective wards. Bill was a very accomplished caster – the wards were beyond secure.

The knocking on the door continued. She sighed, taking the kettle off the the heat and to the side. She nibbled her bottom lip as she tiptoed through the cottage to front door. Always cautious by nature, she had her wand at the ready. She cracked open the front door, peering through the gap. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Harry?" she squeaked. Before she could react, Harry pushed opened the door and let himself in. "Harry, what're you doing-"

She let out a gasp of surprise when he swooped forward, cupping her face in his hands. He captured her lips in a bruising, possessive kiss. The shock of feeling the warm silkiness of his mouth over hers caused her body to stiffen. He seemed intent to devour her, slanting his mouth over hers again and again. When he deepened the kiss, the first taste of his tongue caused her knees to buckle. Her heart and body heated up for him like warmed wax, arching humiliatingly in such an aching need to be touched. His hands drifted down her body, cupping and caressing her. He played her like an instrument only he had mastered, drawing out a wanton symphony of sounds.

This was definitely different – the roughness in his kisses, the possessiveness in his touch, and the power of his presence. This side of Harry was something she never encountered – confident, decisive, and demanding. A chill slid up her spine as a brewing fear simmered into existence: submission. He was marking her, branding her, and bloody tattooing himself into her heart and soul. If her dream was any indication of how badly she was going to take it when he finally marries somebody else, having him possess her and claim her like that would only cause her more pain.

Finally, breaking away from him, Hermione managed to put some distance between them as they stood there panting, attempting to catch their breaths. She licked her lips anxiously, feeling the haunting loss of his taste, his kiss, and his touch in her heart. She shook her head as she willed her mind to function. When their eyes met, she had to force herself not to jump back into his arms with the way he was looking at her.

"Harry, you shouldn't be here."

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Where exactly should I be?"

"Not here. Not with me."

"Hermione," he said. His emerald eyes flashed. "You never did ask me." Confused, Hermione opened her mouth to question him, but he continued: "You never once asked me if I thought Ginny was my soul mate."


	4. Part IV

**Alright, this is the final part in the story! So thank you very much for following along! :)**

* * *

**Deux Ames Un Coeur**

**Part IV**

Paralyzed, Hermione stood frozen, gaping wide-eyed at Harry. Her mouth had dropped open at what he may be implying. Then a nervous laugh erupted from her, slipping out from between her lips. Had she gone bloody mad? It wouldn't surprise her if she had finally lost it. Harry lifted his eyebrow in question. He definitely didn't look at all impressed with her now, but she kept laughing hysterically.

"Oh, wow," she murmured, brushing away her tears.

She left Harry, waltzing into the kitchen. She went to the stove top where she had left the kettle and brought it over to the table. She poured the hot water into her mug. She looked over the contents on the table, realizing she had forgot the tea. When she went in search for tea in the overhead cabinets, her eyes casually wandered over to Harry. He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her movements closely.

When she found the tea, she grabbed the assortment basket and tossed it on the table. She prepared her tea the way she liked it. She took a sip, relishing the liquid heat that warmed her body. She sighed, looking down into her mug. Finally, she lifted her eyes, meeting Harry's emerald eyes. They were darkened with intensity of his emotions that threatened to burst through his restrained posture. Yet they were still beautiful emeralds that shimmered even in the moonlight, captivating and drowning Hermione in their depths. She squirmed under their scrutiny. The way his eyes searched her eyes as if he could see straight into her soul, stripping her bare for his eyes to see.

Well, it was part of his job. He was an Auror – a bloody good one. As he matured, he became more conscious of his actions and vigilant with his surroundings. He was probably reading her like a bloody book.

"Care for some tea, Harry?" she asked, gesturing to the kettle. "Help yourself."

A corner of his mouth tipped up. "Being the gracious host?"

"Perhaps."

"Or trying to stall?" he questioned.

There was a twinkle in his eyes. It wasn't like Dumbledore's sparkle. It had more of a dangerous predatory feel like he was interrogating a suspect. Hermione swallowed, realizing he was doing exactly that. She had heard stories of his persuasive way of obtaining information. Gone was the boy that was so uncertain on how to handle a situation. Here was Harry Potter, the man and the living legend. This was Harry Potter, the Auror. She shuddered to think if Voldemort was still alive how he would fare to this version of Harry.

Hermione lifted her head in defiance, squaring her shoulders. She was in fact Hermione Granger and she wasn't without her resources either. If they were going to war so to speak, she wasn't going to bend so easily to him. Mentally, she could handle his mind games that he was rumored to use to obtain information.

"I bide my time, Harry," she said, giving him a smirk as he prepared his tea.

His lips twisted sensually. "As do I, love."

"Why don't we just talk about this rationally? We're both adults, are we not? I'm quite certain we can have a civil conversation."

"Indeed," Harry agreed.

"I think you're just a bit scared to enter into a relationship with Ginny again," Hermione determined, looking him directly in his eyes. "She represented everything you've ever wanted and when she broke it off, you were devastated. It's quite understandable. You have your walls up. However, I think once you put away that fear and any anxiety over it, you'll realize this is exactly what you need."

Harry was silent for a moment, pondering over her thoughts. "That's a sound argument, Hermione," he told her. He took a sip of his tea before continuing. "I think you may be right about that. I do have doubts when it comes to Ginny. The trust she and I shared was severed when she called it off. I don't think I truly forgiven for her actions."

"Well, perhaps, you should. I think it's best if you get in touch with Ginny to discuss this with her."

There was a low husky chuckle. "Hermione, I'm not taking Ginny back." Hermione's eyes widened at his confession. She opened her mouth to protest, but he put up his hand up instantly silencing her. "I do agree that logically... she and I make a lot of sense. We match fairly well. We have a lot of fun together. I get along well her family. We both want children and have great chemistry." Hermione paled at that, fidgeting under his gaze and the truth of his words. "She has grown into a strong woman – beautiful, sexy, independent, and fiery. She's definitely a keeper."

Bowing her head so he couldn't see the hurt she knew was in her eyes, Hermione nervously licked her lips. "Well, there you have it-"

"Logically, Ginny and I suit well together," he cut in, crossing the kitchen to stand in front of her. "But Ron said it quite well. He stated that the matters of the heart are never logical and practical. What matters and should always matter is what you _feel_. Follow your heart and instincts, not your mind."

A small smile tugged at her mouth. "Who knew Ron had it in him?"

"He always knew," he whispered. Her eyes lifted, meeting his gaze. "That there was always something brewing between us. Something inescapable, something enduring." He cupped her cheek, letting his thumb caress her cheek. "It took me awhile to figure it out. It took a shattered dream to realize what was in front of me this entire time. It always been in your eyes." He captured her lips in a tender kiss. "Ever since that night you kissed me, you've ruined me... _wrecked_ me as you had put it."

"Ha-Harry," she stammered.

He drew her in for another kiss, silencing any protests creeping up. "I know it's hard for you to logically understand. I heard you, Hermione. I heard the longing, the need, the hurt, the suffering, and the shattering of your heart in your words. I can see it in your eyes right now – the conflict, the struggle. Do you dare to hope? I see that fear within you. I can feel the resistance. You've been fighting your heart for so long, believing that it could never happen."

He was getting way too close to the truth – too close for comfort. Hermione attempted to pull away, feeling the panic rising up within her. Harry countered, pulling her into his arms. His mouth was on hers again. She wanted to run away to lick her wounds. He had broke open her unhealed wounds, pouring salt on them, and watching them burn. He refused to let her to save face. He continued to shatter what stood between them.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers. "I told you that night that I'd follow you to the ends of the earth to bring you back. I'm not letting you go, Hermione." He gave her another kiss then took a deep breath. "This morning, I wasn't lying to you. I want to be with you. I wanted to take things slow. The only reason I didn't push for a relationship with you straight away was not because I was hoping for Ginny to come back or that I was ashamed." Hermione blushed so he had guessed that what she had been thinking. "I didn't want you to think that I was using you as a rebound, but you're just so bloody stubborn. It has always been all or nothing with you, so cut and dry."

"Harry-" she began.

"You're my soul mate, Hermione," he confessed. "You mean everything to me. There hasn't been a moment that hasn't gone by that you haven't been with me." He once again took her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his beautiful emerald eyes. "I need you to stop running away. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I love you. I've always loved you. How could you ever doubt that?"

Too overwhelmed, Hermione broke into tears, shaking with the intensity of her and his emotions. She crumbled against him, feeling him catch her and pull her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They clung to one another. Finally, she leaned back, capturing Harry's lips with hers. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss. The taste of him on her tongue, she craved more and needed more. She broke their kiss and looked into his watery eyes.

"I love you, Harry."

A slow smile broke brightly across his face. Tears trickled down his cheek. "Finally."

"Hey, you were getting married to another woman!" Hermione reminded with a chuckle.

"True enough, but that's in the past. It's over. You're my present and future."

She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him. When she drew back and looked into his shimmering emerald eyes, her breath caught at the love she found in them. There would be no lingering doubt or fear. The truth was there for her to see.

She grabbed his hand, leading him out of the kitchen. "I think it's time you take me to bed, Mr. Potter."

When they reached the bedroom, Hermione turned to Harry. She blushed when his eyes traveled down the length of her body, lingering in certain places. When his eyes finally met hers, his desire darkened those beautiful eyes. He reached out to her, tugging her closer to him. His masterful mouth took control of her. His hands drifted over her hips until they fisted into the material of her nightshirt. She shivered when the material slid up and over her body.

She flushed when his eyes took her in her half-naked body. She nervously attempted to cover herself with her hands, but he captured her wrists and gently pushed them away.

"So beautiful," he murmured, drawing her into his embrace.

He left a burning trail of kisses across her cheek and down her throat. She gasped when he swept her up in his arms bridal-style. Her eyes met his as he carried her over to the bed. Gently placing her on the bed, she looked up at him as he began to undress himself. With shaking hands, she attempted to help him but fumbled. He chuckled, brushing her hands away from his pants. He quickly unbuttoned them and unzipped them.

It almost felt surreal as she watched him strip off the last of his clothes. Her eyes wandered over his lean but muscular and toned body. The lines and curves that made up her soul mate left her breathless and in awe. He was mesmerizing. He knelt down in front of her and leaned to press his mouth against hers. She felt his hands skim over her flesh, cupping and caressing heated skin. When his hands grazed her hips, her heart raced as he tugged of her pajamas bottoms. Now totally naked, Hermione anxiously lifted her gaze to his.

She almost missed the awed look on his face. Chewing her bottom lip, she waited for him to move. He climbed unto the bed next to her. When he started to reach for her, Hermione looked him directly into his eyes.

"This-This is what you want, right?" she stammered out in a squeak.

Emerald eyes met hers, holding her gaze. "Hermione?"

"Well, we're both sober. You know, completely control of our own minds and actions? I just wanted to make sure as-as a confirmation that this is what you really want."

He sighed then tugged her closer, kissing her deeply and possessively. He urged her unto his lap, straddling him with her body flush against his. One of hands dove into her hair and the other drifted down her back. She groaned, parting her lips. He took her deeper into frenzied chaos, leaving her breathless and needy. When he leaned back slightly, he smirked at her.

"This," he panted. "Yes, this is how I want you. Not questioning your appeal."

She blushed. "Harry-"

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I want this. I want you. I want you bloody underneath me, thrashing about, making those sounds you make, and scratching up my back. Mm, I swear you are part cat, but it feels so damn good." She bowed her head in embarrassment over her previous behavior, but he wouldn't have it. He lifted her chin. "Stop fighting it, love. No holding back tonight."

She opened her mouth to protest or question, but he cut her off with a passionate kiss. Soon all rational thoughts dissolved into the feel and taste of his skin. It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that Hermione looked up at her best friend. His emerald eyes gazed down at her with love and desire, holding hers as she fell apart again. Her eyes rolled back, arching her back as the tidal wave of heat burned through her. She didn't even recognize her voice as she cried out his name. Her nails dug into his back, causing him to tense as well and fall apart.

They stayed in each other's arms, attempting to catch their breath. Hermione leaned her head back against the pillow. Sweaty and spent, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of peace. When she opened her eyes, Harry was easing himself off of her. In the morning light, she watched the rays of sunlight bounce off his tanned, glistening flesh. Her eyes met his and his emerald eyes searched hers. He leaned down, kissing her on the forehead before he tugged her against him. She laid her head on his chest with her arm over his torso.

She started to laugh at a sudden thought.

"What?" he chuckled.

She looked up at him. "I don't think I'm even capable of running away after that. I can't even move."

"Ah, I see," he said. He grinned. "Always good to know. Now, I have a completely effective and fool-proof way of physically keeping you from running away."

She was quiet for a moment, nibbling on her bottom lip. "I don't think I could stay away forever."

"I know, but it doesn't matter. I'm not letting you go either way."

"Good."

Harry looked into her eyes then smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned down, grasping her chin as he kissed her. Hermione smiled, settling her head back against his chest. They slowly drifted off to sleep, finally overtaken by exhaustion and fatigue. Some soul mate come into one's life, but thankfully for Hermione, she was blessed to have hers right beside her.

* * *

**I will be editing this story to polish it. There's a few scenes I'll be moving around, but everything will still be in it.**


End file.
